From the Corner of My Eye
by torib0o
Summary: When a mysterous stranger from Neji's past returns, how will he react? AU, WAFF, WIP, Romance, Friendship, Drama. OCxNeji, ShikaTem, ShikaNeji. Slight Avatar Crossover ZukoSokka *ShikaNeji will be a lot later down the line. REQUEST FIC FOR KURAIME-ZHEN.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a request from Kuraime-Zhen to have their original character Kuraime with Neji. Erm, they were unspecific with the details, telling me I could do what I wanted, so, this will probably be just a couple of chapters long.

I hope you like the story, Kuraime and if you don't, please tell me and I'll write you something else. ^_^

Disclaimer: I own neither Hyuuga Neji, anyone else from Naruto, nor the original character of Kuraime. All other original characters are my property.

--

'_He's watching me again.'_ The boy with the silver head of hair mused.

It was becoming a routine now. Wake up, use the bathroom, brush his teeth, and shower. Dress, wonder where he put his key the previous night, find his keys after much searching, and finally, head to one of the little cafés near the Seine River to have breakfast.

And be stared at.

He'd been in France, Paris specifically, for a little more than four months and every morning, without fail, he found a certain young man with waist-length, chestnut brown hair, and eyes the tint of starlight staring him down as he ate breakfast.

The café he frequented most often was unique. It was a typical French restaurant, selling teas, coffees, and other hot beverages, flavored waters, and fruits juices, various pastries, breads and the like but it was the only restaurant on his side of Paris that sold Japanese food in addition to French and he was eternally grateful for it.

He missed Japan dearly, but he thought it better not to dwell on something that would make his heart ache so; he wasn't a masochist. It was by his own choice that he'd left the country, left it to find someone important to him. _'Or…someone who was important, once upon a time.'_ He scoffed softly as he received his onigiri and tea. _'Damn if that doesn't sound cliché._' He thought as he turned around, catching those luminescent eyes briefly before they shot back down. _'I'll teach him.'_

--

Neji watched the man's graceful yet brash figure enter the café once more. It was becoming a routine and _that_ was something the young Hyuuga was thankful for. Neji lived his life in accordance to rules and well thought out, precise schedules, so, this becoming part of his schedule meant it was something less for him to worry about.

He'd noticed this stranger three months and twenty two days ago and had been inexplicably drawn to him; there was something familiarly distant about him and somehow, noticing this stranger in a coffee shop a little way downs the road nearly four months ago, led Neji to follow him every morning.

He would watch the silver haired young man turn off a certain street each morning and then follow him to whichever café was destination that particular day and he was aware that the man knew of it. There were several instances wherein Neji's eyes would wander over the unique yet sickly tint of that coppery-bronze skin and linger too long on corded muscles to travel up to curiously amused, almond shaped, ocean blue eyes before flinching away as quickly as his body would allow him.

He'd come to France five years ago, at the tender age of twelve without the consent of his harsh but lovingly, overprotecting uncle Hiashi in search of his father. He'd told no one he was leaving Japan, and unfortunately for Neji, his family was extremely influential in Japanese politics because his uncle a Japanese diplomat to France, therefore, by the time his flight landed in France, just shy of fifteen hours later, his name was all over the numerous television screens in the airport and five minutes after that, he was being whisked to the Japanese embassy in France.

In short, at the tender age of twelve, Neji was sure he'd never been more humiliated.

Not only because his uncle was the ambassador to France did Neji speak French but because Neji was half French, a fact he took great pride in. However, such a fact was a bit disheartening when he had to wait nearly another day to see his uncle but hear the harsh, judgmental words of the employees within the embassy who thought that his French was limited to 'oui, Madame', 'non, monsieur', 'silence', and if they were lucky, a 's'il vous plaît'.

His uncle had been livid, at the very least. Never had Hiashi thought Neji would do something so disgraceful, but, once he'd calmed down and let Neji explain himself, Hiashi realized he had a few explanations of his own to give. In the end, Hiashi allowed Neji to stay in France, sending him to the Institut Culturel Franco-Japonais or the Japanese school in France, going so far as permitting Neji to bring one of his acquaintances from Japan to stay with him in France and Neji all but jumped at the chance of bringing his annoyingly lazy but reliable friend Nara Shikamaru.

They'd both finished school early, Neji a year and Shikamaru two and now they spent most of their time lazing around the apartment Hiashi was so graciously paying the rent on, taking in the gorgeous artwork and structures the city had to offer, and wandering around Paris doing odd jobs. However, the Nara had a nasty habit of sleeping until early afternoon and Neji rose with the sun so he really had nothing better to do than to go out and get breakfast.

'_And stalk strangers.'_ The thought was bitter but it was his own. At seventeen years of age, Neji had nothing better to occupy his time than the lives of strangers, or…one stranger. He sighed softly at the thrice read copy of 'À la recherche du temps perdu', wondering what his life was coming to and took a sip of lukewarm green tea when a stranger sat down across from him.

The stranger.

"Excuse me," The young man began, his deep blue eyes sparkling like nothing Neji had ever seen before. "Would you mind if I sat here?"

Neji looked around the room and shrank back a bit. Surprisingly, in a city of nearly 12 million people, there weren't many people in that particular café that morning and Neji wasn't sure if it was something that he could attribute to the lovely, late fall storm they were having at the moment.

At Neji's hesitance, the stranger spoke up once more. "I know, I know, the café is full of vacant seats but I was wondering if we would maybe talk?"

Neji tilted his head questioningly for a moment before straightening his back and flipping his hair over his shoulder. "I don't see any reason why I would need to hold a conversation with a complete stranger." He said rather harshly, ignoring the rush of blood in his ears.

"Oh, but I think you do." He said as he placed his onigiri on the table between them. "I mean, why wouldn't you want to speak to someone you've spent four months following."

Though the last part was said lowly, it was loud enough for Neji's cheeks to turn a horrifying shade of red but he held onto his confidence and scoffed. "It's hardly been four-"

"Three months and twenty two days." Neji dropped the croissant he'd been holding so delicately and looked up at this man with wide eyes as he held an annoying smirk on his face. "Look, Neji."

"How do you know my-"

"Look," the man's eyes narrowed at Neji for the interruption as he continued his thought. "It's been a long time, I know but if you want to talk to me, just come up to me and do it." At the Hyuuga's stunned silence, he continued. "I thought it was pointless to spend one's life fawning over another."

Neji choked. That was something he had said long ago, so long ago but he couldn't quite remember when or to whom. He narrowed his eyes at the man and asked, his voice shallow. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled and shook his head as he loaded his rice balls into a brown paper bag. "You really don't remember, huh? Well, I suppose that's to be expected."A crash of thunder sounded before the rain that was once pattering so softly on the windows turned harsh and ragged and the silver haired young man sighed as he looked at it before standing.

"Here," he said as he pulled a small business card from out of his pocket and handed it to Neji. "Maybe that'll help you catch your memory."

Neji watched as that familiarly distant man shrugged on his backpack, swept his long silver hair into a messy bun, and picked up an umbrella before turning towards the door.

"Wait!" Neji called out as he stood. "You hate the rain." He stilled as soon as the words left his mouth, frowning at himself. How had he known that?

The man smiled widely and nodded before opening the door to allow a harsh wind to sweep through the restaurant. "I know." He looked up at the sky as another crash of thunder sounded before turning back to Neji. "Keep watching me, Neji-kun, from the corner of your eye."

Neji raised an eyebrow at the man and himself as he sat back down before remembering that he still held the thin strip of laminated paper in his hand. _'Motomiya Kendo Dojo?'_ His voice echoed quietly in his mind, remembering the name of a long forgotten childhood friend.

'_Kuraime.'_

--

End Chapter One.

I know, I know, don't say it.

Even in the request fic, Shikamaru is still present but I love his lazy ass.

After thinking about it, this story will probably be more than a couple of chapters long, in fact, it may very well be my most complicated fic yet but I think I'll enjoy it.

Dude, I was SO into this story once I got into it….at like 4am I was writing 'cause I was on such a fricking roll! xD

Kuraime, please review and let me know what you think, you weren't very specific on details, giving me full run of this but I think I know where I'd like it to go ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For a request fic, I'm surprised at the outcome of reviews, alerts, and favorites ^_^ So, thanks to all who've reviewed and put this story on their alert/favorite list.

Now, this story is set in France, but, I'll keep the French to a minimum, only using it when discussing food, music, cultural settings, landmarks, and maybe (but unlikely) politics. Erm, at the end, I'll put translations for anything you don't understand and if it still isn't clear, you're more than welcome to ask me. ^_^

Also, I'm not French, I'm American but, I am francophone. French was one of the languages I learned in my family growing up, and, it's Québécois French, but it shouldn't make much of a difference, but I'm just warning you now in case you get a little confused ^_^

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Naruto, le caractère original, Kuraime, ou les chansons de Little.

--

Neji groaned as he rode the elevator up to his floor, looking at his watch as the lift ascended. _'God, four thirty on a Tuesday afternoon.'_ He stepped off the elevator, taking quick strides to his apartment as he turned up the volume on his mp3 player, humming along to tinny sound of Little's voice.

He hung his coat up on the rack and dropped his umbrella in the bin as soon as he walked through the door, toeing off his damp shoes, and even though the music coming through his ear buds was ridiculously loud, he could still hear the thumping of his roommate's bed as it beat against the wall. Neji closed his eyes and sighed. _'Every week, the same thing.'_ He thought to himself as he dropped a bag of food on their kitchen table and all but ran to his bedroom, yelling out presence before slamming the door.

"Shikamaru, I'm home and I picked up dinner!"

--

Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk at Neji's quick entrance before the elder boy hid himself away in his bedroom. _'Every week, the same thing.'_ He thought as he grunted, thrusting into the tight, moist heat surrounding his manhood, listening the shrill sounds his bedmate made.

"_God_, Shikamaru, it's so _good_!" Temari moaned as Shikamaru gave a particularly harsh thrust, unable to resist moaning at the thick length moving so deliciously within her, knowing she was at her end.

The Nara closed his eyes, only listening to the deep moans beneath him. In his mind's eye, he imagined that pigtailed blonde hair turning to a deep chestnut brown, flowing gently down shoulders more narrow than those of the woman he was thrusting into. He imagined pale lavender eyes, and soft pink lips open to release soft, dulcet moans and he inwardly scoffed at the notion of a moan being dulcet, but, at this point, bringing sense into his arousal made no sense at all. However, when his hand cupped a supple breast, his eyes clenched tighter and felt himself come without warning.

He held himself up on shaky arms as he panted harshly before a nailed hand slapped against his chest, leaving light scratches.

"Asshole," Temari hissed, pushing Shikamaru off of her. "Don't think I didn't feel that; you fucking came."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Temari was a bitch when she didn't get what she wanted, and what she wanted at that moment was an orgasm.

"Troublesome woman, is it absolutely necessary for you to swear so much when you don't get what you want?" he grumbled as he rolled condom off his limp penis before tying it in a knot and throwing it in the direction of his trashcan. "Lay back down."

"Why should I?" she asked, turning sharp eyes to the lazy man who was meant to bring her pleasure.

Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes as he grabbed Temari by the arm and tossed her back down on his bed. Ignoring the indignant shriek she made in her surprise, the Nara simply lifted her legs over his shoulders and sank down between her thighs before taking a long lick of her moist folds. Temari arched her back at his tongue and looked down to where the younger man was giving her a rather bored look.

"Don't say I've never done anything for you."

--

Neji was never more thankful to have Hyuuga Hiashi as his uncle than he was in moments like these. Due to his uncle's status, not to mention, his money, Neji was able to live in his gorgeous spacious apartment with near soundproof walls.

He smiled to himself as he felt the heat seeping through his frigid body as his music continued to play loudly in the background, and, unable to help himself, he started to sing along softly, never noticing the person creeping into his room.

"…J'veux une passion à Paris, qui m'entraîne dans le tourbillon de la vie. J'veux des garçons dans mon lit, qui m'font grimper au plafond toutes les nuits. J'veux.."

"Mmm, I could give you passion in Paris; we're already here. As for the boys in your bed…."

Neji nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sound of that deep, familiar timbre and the large hands on his waist, but, calmed when he realized it was Shikamaru before his face burned a harsh red. "What makes you think I'd want you to give me _any_ kind of passion your perverse mind could have worked up!?" he yelled as he struggled in the larger boy's hold.

"Oh, baby, I love it when you yell."

"Shikamaru!"

"Mmm, _scream_ my name."

"Ah!" Neji let out a small screech before relaxing completely in Shikamaru's grasp. "Did you…finish with Temari?" he asked softly, smiling a bit when he felt the younger boy pressing his cheek to the crown of his head.

"Yeah, she's gone."

"You still smell like sex, you know." It wasn't a question.

Shikamaru released Neji and the smaller boy rubbed his arm rather awkwardly as he turned back around to face the Nara, noticing the boy's messy ponytail and Shikamaru's sheepish smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but, I hope it'll make you feel good to know that I've already washed my face and brushed my teeth."

Neji's features twisted in confusion as he tilted his head. "Why would that make me- Oh, disgusting!" he exclaimed as realization dawned on him, moving to sit on his bed. "Go take a shower, so, we can eat dinner."

Shikamaru smiled softly at Neji, watching his friend's features as the elder boy shimmied out of his pants and sweater to slip on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, his movements wonderfully graceful for something so mundane and the Nara wanted nothing more than to continue to watch Neji do the most mundane of things.

Noticing his presence, Neji turned back to Shikamaru, a hand on one of his slender hips. "Aren't you going to shower; I'm hungry." He said as he turned to his dresser. "And, I have news! You'll never believe it, but, I'll tell you over dinner."

Shikamaru watched Neji's slightly gitty movements and decided it was best for him hurry up and shower before Neji launched himself off a wall.

--

"Ok, what's the big news?"

Neji looked up, a smile on his face as Shikamaru entered the room, toweling his hair and drying behind his ears. He took a moment to appreciate the younger boy's corded muscles, well formed abdomen, and strong jaw and it took everything within him not to throw himself over the table at the Nara. When Shikamaru cleared his throat, Neji's eyes snapped back up to where playful brown eyes were watching him with deep interest. Neji willed his blush away and motioned to the chair across from him.

"Sit down first, Shikamaru, for heaven's sake."

He only smiled as plopped down in his chair and looked at Neji expectantly, knowing the elder was brimming with excitement, hardly able to keep himself still. He watched as Neji opened the bags containing their dinner and pulled out the containers before serving himself and then Shikamaru, knowing what suited the younger's palate, even before the five years they'd lived together. When Neji placed Shikamaru's plate in front of him and picked up his fork to begin eating his own mean, he heard a scoff.

"You're going to eat poutine with a fork?"

Neji tilted his head. "My hands will be messy if I don't."

He was halfway finished when he noticed that Shikamaru had to pick up his fork and was staring at him with unmasked interest.

"Mange ton nourriture, Shikamaru!" he exclaimed with a smile on his face. "Je ne vais pas te dire les nouvelles si tu ne mange pas."

Shikamaru picked up his fork and stuffed a mouthful of cold fries in his mouth before looking back to Neji expectantly. It only served to amuse the Nara when Neji would so effortlessly switch between tongues, most of the time, on a subconscious level, but, at the moment, the only thing Nara Shikamaru was interested in was the cause of Neji's excitement.

"Fine." He put his fork down beside his plate before wiping his mouth and smiling broadly at his friend. "You'll never believe who I saw today." He said in a conspiring whisper before squealing. "Kuraime!"

"Thanks for giving me a chance to guess." The Nara said dryly.

"Oh, hush." Neji said with a smile. "But, do you remember him? I know you do; you remember every _single_ thing about the most nonsensical matters of life."

"Mmm." Shikamaru grunted, inwardly wondering if he should take offense to latter part of that statement but decided against it. "Nana Kuraime." He rolled the name around on his tongue as though tasting it's familiarity in his mouth. "The orphan kid who used to follow you around like a lost puppy?"

"He did not!" Neji said loudly, a deep red blush settling on his cheeks once more and Shikamaru couldn't help but tease the older boy.

"Oh, that's right; you were quite enamored with each other."

"Hiashi-sama said I was too young to date." Neji said sadly, though, his head snapped up at Shikamaru's snort.

"That didn't stop you though did it? But, I've gotta give you credit, Ne-chan," he ignored Neji's growl at the familiar nickname. It was a running joke between the two of them; because of Neji's diminutive size and Shikamaru broader, larger, more muscular form, the Nara was always teasing the Hyuuga, often referring to him in the familiar as 'chan, chin, or chama' the last of which for Neji's aristocratic upbringing. Each of the playful suffixes riled the Hyuuga up, but, never enough for him to say anything to stop, "Getting caught with your sempai's hand down your pants at your house, not wise, my friend."

"I was in my room!" Neji yelled, knowing how this conversation would go.

"At ten in the morning on a Wednesday. Now, please, enlighten me, what made you think that one of your maids wouldn't be in to take your laundry or make your bed or even, just to vacuum; why did you think your room would be left undisturbed for _one_ day, so, you could go home and bitch?" Neji hung his head. "And that's why you eventually came to France after the punishment your uncle dished out."

"He had _no_ right to go to the academy and tell them what was going on in the privacy of our home; it was just something to do to…to _humiliate_ me!"

Shikamaru sighed. "You know he was just trying to protect you from things you weren't ready for, which is why he let you stay in France, to keep you away from Kuraime."

Neji looked across the table to Shikamaru, the corners of his eyes red from his effort to hold back his tears. "He barred all contact I could've possibly had with him, Shikamaru. He took every picture and memory of Kuraime out of my room before I got back home to pack. I couldn't call him from the phones at school or here, all of my emails to were returned to me; I was beginning to wonder if he was-"

"Don't." he commanded sternly. "Don't say it, don't you even think it."

"I couldn't even remember what he looked like." Neji said softly and a moment later, Shikamaru was kneeling beside him, one hand holding his hand and the other resting on his knee as he gave a broken laugh. "I…I was following this guy every day for months, Shikamaru, _months_ and I had no idea who he was. He was just so painfully beautiful and he seemed so familiar to me; his graceful movements, his long silver hair, and that sickly, orange tint of his skin, but, I didn't know it was him. I didn't know it was Kuraime."

Shikamaru rubbed Neji's knee comfortingly as he watched the elder bite back tears. "But, he's here, in Paris and you said you follow him every day, so, tomorrow, just follow him again and sit down and talk to him; tell him everything you've wanted to say for the past five years." Neji looked at Shikamaru and, finally, blinked his eyes. Fat tears rolled down his face and he sniffled softly, his tiny nose moving a bit at the action and the younger boy pressed a kiss to Neji's knee before speaking softly. "It won't be so bad."

"But, what if I can't do it on my own, what if he's…forgotten about me?" he asked softly and a moment later when he was swept up, into Shikamaru's arms, he felt a disturbing calm overtake him and he simply returned the hug as his tears slowed. "Come with me tomorrow, please."

Shikamaru laughed softly, but, the sound was bitter in his ears. He knew Neji would ask him to go with him, not because Neji was weak or needed him, but because he knew Neji. Shortly after their arrival in Paris, the Hyuuga realized that his connection with the one person who mattered to him more than Shikamaru was being kept from him by his own family and it sent the Hyuuga into spiraling depression.

He'd been there with Neji through every step of his recovery and it was an eye opening experience for the Nara. Neji, who was so brilliant and headstrong, so confident and proud, was sent crumbling to his knees by the 'betrayal' of his family to keep him from his beloved. Shikamaru, though, seeing this all from the outside, knew that Neji's family wanted nothing more than to protect him from things he wasn't ready for. However, nothing shook the young Nara more than seeing such a strong, proud person sobbing brokenly for someone who was more than six thousand miles away.

Neji was strong a person, but, he was also horribly controlling and in any moment he lost that control, he ran to Shikamaru, knowing he could trust the younger man with his life. So, now when Neji needed him so dearly, he knew he couldn't turn his back on his friend, no matter how much it may hurt himself in the process.

He smoothed his fingers through Neji's thick, chestnut locks, inhaling the wondrous scent of roses and cream. He briefly let his lips graze the top of his companion's head before pulling away to look into those gorgeous, pale lavender eyes to find that Neji's tears had stopped. He wiped the remaining tears off Neji's cheeks and tucked his hair behind his ears.

"You don't need me there." He said softly, if only to hear Neji say-

"But, I do need you." His eyes were searching Shikamaru's and before the younger could decline, Neji said the one thing that the Nara could never refuse. "Please."

He sighed softly, but nodded his head before going back to his seat, a comfortable silence quickly settling over them, before Shikamaru smiled and caught Neji's eye.

"I spoil you, you know."

--

End chapter 2

Câlice, je ne suis pas heureux. Ok, I **really** wanted to keep Neji in character in this story, but, even with the explanation Shikamaru gave, I think I'm failing, but, I'm gonna keep trying.

Kuraime's last name is Nana, literally meaning 'no name' in Japanese because I made him an orphan ^_^

Ok, that Het scene was gross for me to write. Twenty three stories and I've never written Het smut.....and I never will again.

So, who what's up with Shikamaru here? xD He's making me smile.

Translation time!

The lyrics Neji was singing along with are from a song called 'Je Veux des Violons' by the French singer, Little.

The lyrics mean. – **I want passion in Paris, who involves me in the….either swirl or whirlwind of life. I want boys in my bed, who make me climb the ceiling every night. I want**…- _J'veux une passion à Paris, qui m'entraîne dans le tourbillion de la vie. J'veux des garçons dans mon lit, qui m'font grimper au plafond toutes les nuits. J'veux…_

And yes, normally it would be 'je veux' (I want), but, she sings it rather quickly and it comes off as j'veux.

Poutine is more of Quebec food and it's French fries with cheese curds and gravy and it's absolutely delicious.

_Mange ton nourriture, Shikamaru! Je ne vais pas te __dire les nouvelles si tu ne mange pas. _– **Eat your food, Shikamaru! I'm not going to tell you the news if you don't eat.**

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!

torib0o(09/16)


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

A/N: I'm SO sorry. I've been totally MIA, and I've got nothing but a handful of excuses that no one really wants to hear or know about as to why this fic….and most of my others, have been on hold for so long, so I'm just gonna start.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Naruto, le caractère original, Kuraime, ou les chansons des Kyo.

--

Neji watched from his usual hiding spot as Kuraime walked down the same street he did every morning. He drew in a shallow breath as cold air whipped around him and he was thankful for the wool hat Shikamaru forced him to wear before they left their apartment. He peeked back over his shoulder at the Nara and found the other's eyes trained on dark clouds and brows drawn together in a frown and Neji scoffed at him.

In his ears, he could hear the familiar sounds of steady drums and melodic guitar strings melding with a singer's voice and he scoffed at the lyrics because mirrored his thoughts and made his heart pound faster at the thought of this being his last chance.

"_Je veux juste une dernière danse. Avant l'ombre et l'différence un vertige puis le silence. Je veux juste une dernière danse. __Je l'ai connue trop tôt mais c'est pas de ma faute__.__"_

The lyrics tugged at his heartstrings and he felt as though a baseball was lodged in his throat. He took a deep breath as he watched Kuraime turn a corner and felt a strong hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Hey, aren't we following him?" Shikamaru asked, his tone void of any emotion and Neji frowned before nodding and following the former possessor of his heart to the same café he'd been in the morning before.

He took a deep breath as he noticed the only people in the restaurant that morning were Kuraime, the person behind the counter and two American women, trying their hardest order something off of the extensive menu. He felt Shikamaru's hand on his shoulder once more before his friend was guiding them through the door and to a table in the back corner.

The seats were flat and wide, resembling cushioned boxes rather than chairs and the wall behind Neji's back was padded by comfortable cushion as well, and he couldn't help but wonder why this comfortable, atmospheric restaurant was so empty at nearly ten in the morning on a weekday, especially considering the population and tourist rate of the city.

"You alright?" Shikamaru asked softly.

Neji raked his hair out his face and took a deep breath before smirking at Shikamaru. "I'll be fine." He said as he looked over the Nara's shoulder. "Sorry I dragged you out here during your lazy time."

The Nara shrugged a shoulder. "Whatever." He mumbled. "I'm here when you need me; best friend, remember?"

Neji smiled genuinely. "I know." Hearing a loud swear, Neji looked back to the counter where one of the women was speaking rapid English with unmasked irritation. Neji could see Shikamaru's interest and he shook his head, a smile still on his face. "Why don't you go help them out?"

The Nara looked back at him, a smile creeping on his lips. "Are you sure?"

Neji waved his hand dismissively. "Go on." He watched Shikamaru shrug before making his way over the women and he couldn't help but laugh softly to himself. Shikamaru could never deny a beautiful woman, especially one who was in 'need', no matter what her 'need' may have been.

He could hear his friend's heavily accented English and he wondered why Shikamaru's accent sounded more French than Japanese, but, shrugged it off, watching the women giggle and lay seemingly delicate hands on the Nara's well muscled arms. He bit at his lip as he heard Shikamaru's deep laughter and hoped the younger boy would be safe, knowing that the Nara had little to worry about with his build and pocketknife. So immersed was he in watching Shikamaru's actions, Neji failed to notice the figure approaching him.

As a shadow covered his table and a throat was cleared, Neji looked up into startling blue eyes and felt himself wanting to shrink back, to wilt away from that intense gaze. However, he straightened his back and blinked, his expression curious as he held the older boy's eyes.

"Stalking me again?"

Neji held his gaze, speaking calmly. "I have no reason to stalk you."

"But you are." It was a statement, an observation.

"You told me to keep watching you."

"I never expected you to do it, let alone, allow me to approach you."

"How do you know I wasn't waiting for you to approach me?" he asked softly. "How do you know I didn't want to approach you?"

Kuraime scoffed. "Neji, it's been five years; if you truly wanted to approach me, you would have done it by now."

"Kuraime," Neji whispered his name, feeling his mouth dry and water simultaneously at saying name of the man he'd been dreaming of for so long. His heart beat harshly in his chest, anxiety threatening to consume him and he vaguely wondered why he hadn't been so nervous when speaking to Shikamaru the night before. "Kuraime, I've tried."

"Please, do not take me for a fool." He spat, narrowing his eyes. "I've done well for myself and while I may not be a _prodigy_, I've come far and I refuse to let you belittle me."

Neji's eyes widened, completely taken aback. "What are you-?"

"Don't try to deny the fact that you liked to lord your intelligence and superiority over anyone's head whose attention you felt you had. If you simply wanted whatever we had to be over, all you had to do was say it." He leaned into Neji's face, ignoring the heartbreak and fear he saw there. "Instead you go to school and tell the principle I that _molested_ you and disappear without a trace or goodbye to move thousands of miles away from me with that…hanger on of yours. What'd you do, flee to France with him so you could fuck him without feeling any guilt? You always were a cold, cruel _bitch_, but, I never thought you could be so low."

Neji felt his heart break in two as Kuraime spoke to him, speculating on his reasons leaving and growing increasingly callous with each passing word. He'd always felt his chances of meeting Kuraime once more would be slim to none and in each of his passing fantasies, he'd never imagined the silver haired boy would treat him so terribly.

He'd never treated Kuraime the way he treated others and even years ago, he knew it was because he cared so deeply for the older boy.

He could feel his bottom lip trembling as he looked up from where he so intently staring at his lap. "Salaud sans coeur!" He yelled as he pushed himself out of his chair and ran out of the café and to the nearest subway.

--

"Sacrament," Shikamaru muttered underneath his breath. It wasn't difficult to hear Kuraime; the number of occupants hadn't increased any and the man's voice wasn't hushed and while it wasn't loud, it was quite easy to hear him. He could see Neji's eyes fill with moisture as his bottom lip trembled before the Hyuuga looked down, shielding himself view.

However, when Neji looked up and that first tear rolled down his cheek as he swore at Kuraime, Shikamaru saw red. He watched as Neji ran out of the restaurant before excusing himself from the brown haired, green eyed beauty with whom he was chatting and stalked over to where Kuraime was still standing beside Neji's now vacant seat.

"Quesse ton problème?" he asked the silver haired man. "Neji n'a même ouvert sa bouche." His tone was bored, however, his face was twisted in annoyance and his hands were balled into fists in his pockets.

Kuraime raised a brow at him and scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "And now the boyfriend runs to his rescue? I don't have time for this."

As he tried to walk past the Nara, a heavy hand gripped his shoulder. "Then I suggest you make time."

Kuraime looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "Oh? Are you so concerned for your lover's precious heart?"

Shikamaru's grip tightened for a moment and he restrained his urge to strike the other man. "If my _lover_ and I were in the same establishment, how kind would he have to be to allow me to speak to women like I just was?" he turned to face Kuraime and spoke angrily, his voice deathly quiet. "You know _nothing_ of what he was subjected to in your absence. For five years, he's turned down propositions from both men and women because he's so desperately enamored with you. Or at least he was." He ran a hand over his face. "Look, he came here to escape punishment, but, ended up staying out of anger for his family. When he went to Japan to claim his belongings before moving here, everything he had to remind himself of you was gone and all of his contact with you was barred. "

Kuraime looked away from Shikamaru's disturbingly calm countenance and ignored the negative waves rolling off the younger man. "Why should I believe you?"

"Asshole, you shouldn't." he bit out. "But, Neji's been praying hopelessly to see you again, _wishing_ he would be able to someday tell you of everything that's been rolling around in his head for the past few years and he couldn't get the words out before you tore him down." He bit at the spiral ring through his bottom lip and glared. "Je devrais vous tuer où vous vous situez." He muttered before sighing. "I don't even know I'm bothering with you, but, think about this, will you? If Neji was still the same person you remember him to be, would he have been so calm when you started speaking to him and run out of here in tears when you hurt him?"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head as he walked back to the woman he was speaking too before apologizing as sincerely as he could with Neji's heartache at the forefront of his mind. He ignored the woman's sweet smile and full bosom as she leaned forward and asked him to meet her later that evening. Her hand moved around the swell of her breasts salaciously as he declined and excused himself, moving to exit the restaurant as she huffed and made a comment about teasing men.

As he opened the door, he felt calloused fingers wrapping around his wrist and he turned around only to frown at the man holding him.

"What?"

Kuraime's eyes were hard. "If what you say is true and Neji's changed, how can he be sure he still wants me?"

Shikamaru scoffed. "The better question would be, do you still want him?" he turned around. "He's matured some, Nana, and he has a kind and gentle heart. And while I don't know what it was that made you want Neji in the first place, he's not the same person."

Kuraime sighed. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

Shikamaru widened his eyes dramatically and held his index finger to his chin before speaking sarcastically. "I don't know, Nana. I'd like to make it as '_easy_' for you as made it for Neji."

"You're being incredibly immature."

"I'm sixteen; deal with it."

Kuraime shook his head. "Tell Neji to seek me out at the dojo; the hours are on the card. He'll know what I mean."

Shikamaru raised a brow as the man walked past him and out of the café, wondering if he should tell Neji of Kuraime's desire to see him. He ran a hand over his face and sighed as he stepped out into the light, autumn rain. He should tell Neji because if the Hyuuga were to ever have contact with that _Kuraime_ again, the blue eyed man would more than likely tell Neji that he'd asked to see him.

"Tabarnak." He mumbled. If he weren't so emphatic to Neji's feelings and he wasn't wrapped around Neji's delicate fing- no, he wouldn't let those thoughts creep into his mind. He made his way to the subway and boarded the departing train, hoping Neji was on his way back to their apartment.

--

End chapter 3!

Don't hate Kuraime, I promise, he's a good guy!

I hear the metro system in France is the most advanced/simple in the world, even if you don't speak french.

I've talked to a couple people the past few days about Neji's character development before and after the timeship SO, in this fic, Neji is 17 which means, he moved to Paris when he was 12 and how old was in the anime/manga when he was at the epitome at jerky-tude? Lol. And, after the time-skip, you can see how Neji's calmed by how quiet and accepting he's become of things, people and situations; and it's obvious because of his clothing, but, he now wears the tradition Hyuuga robes and no longer wears bandages beneath his forehead protector.

**TRANSLATIONS**:

"Je veux juste une dernière danse avant l'ombre et l'différence un vertige puis le silence. Je veux juste une dernière danse. Je l'ai connue trop tôt mais c'est pas de ma faute." – **I just want one last dance. Before the shadows and indifference confuse the silence. I just want one last dance. I knew too early but it's not my fault. **(Dernière Dance by Kyo)

Salaud sans coeur! – **Heartless bastard!**

Sacrament – **Jesus**

Quesse ton problème? Neji n'a même ouvert sa bouche. – **What's your problem? Neji didn't even open his mouth.**

Je devrais vous tuer où vous vous situez – **I should kill you where you stand.**

Tabarnak – **Goddamnit.**

This should be updated somewhat quickly ^_^

Reviews are appreciated.

torib0o(11/29/09)


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

A/N: Yeah, I'm a little late with this and I'm sorry, but life intervenes. I'm going to update when I can but I won't kill myself and get in a tizzy because school, work, and fanfiction don't come with ease and there are only so many hours in a day. I sincerly hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's not much but I've been working on it for awhile.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Naruto ou le caractère original, Kuraime.

--

Shikamaru was sure he'd never walked as quickly as he was trying to get back to his and Neji's apartment. In truth, it was only a stone's throw from their apartment building to the nearest street level subway entrance, however, the walk had never seemed longer.

It wasn't often he saw Neji break down and he'd never seen the Hyuuga reduced to the point of tears in public.

He knew his place in Neji's life. He was Neji's constant; the one being that had been by his side since their introduction; the one being that never left him. He was there to keep Neji above troubled waters, above heartache and despair.

He reached their building and flew past the front doors without as much as a mumbled greeting to the woman at the reception desk in the lobby. His time in the elevator seemed to be a short eternity and he released harsh, impatient breaths the entire ride. As soon as the doors opened, he was out of the confining box and down the hall, and when he opened the door of their apartment, he was somewhat surprised at the sight before him.

Neji was sitting on the couch, intently watching a recorded episode of _Le Grand Journal_ with a faint smile resting upon those plush lips. He shut the door behind him with an audible slam and Neji turned to look at him.

"Welcome home, Shikamaru."

The Nara arched a brow as he toed off his shoes and went to sit beside Neji on the couch. He looked at the other boy with well masked curiosity and Neji returned his gaze, though his confusion was quite obvious. He shifted a bit and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How should I be looking at you?" the Nara returned.

Neji continued to look at him, his brow furrowing further in bewilderment. He placed a hand on Shikamaru's arm and spoke softly, "Are you alright?" As guarded as the Nara seemed to be most of the time to most people, he was always open with Neji. He never hid his feelings; he was always straightforward and honest.

As far as Neji knew.

Shikamaru sighed loudly as he looked into Neji's beautifully, bewildered eyes. He resisted reaching out to cup the Hyuuga's cheek. He resisted pulling him closer. He resisted brushing his lips against Neji's softly, longingly, as he'd wanted to do for years. Instead, he turned his head to the side and coughed before looking at his friend and speaking gently.

"I think I should be asking you that." He held Neji's gaze and spoke with the utmost care, "Are you alright? I heard what he said to you."

Neji looked down and away; his heartbreak visible, but when he looked back to Shikamaru, the Nara felt his heart clench.

"Shikamaru, have I really been such an awful person?" he asked softly. "Do I really treat others the way Kuraime said I do?"

"Neji-"

"No!" he said loudly, firmly. "Don't Shikamaru, just don't."

He furrowed a brow. "Don't what?"

He stood and looked down at the younger boy. "I can hear it in your voice! Why do you always treat me as though I'm going to break? Why do you treat me like I'm a piece of glass?"

Shikamaru wanted to tell Neji that he would never treat him like a piece of glass. No, never that. He treated Neji like he was the finest crystal; special and unique in his design and oh, so fragile. He wanted to tell Neji that he protected the Hyuuga lest he get scratched or chipped, so that he wouldn't break.

But he didn't.

He knew Neji would be insulted if he knew how much care with which he was lavished by Shikamaru. The Nara looked at him gently, and spoke softly trying to diffuse some of Neji's growing upset.

"I don't mean to treat you this way; it just happens."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "You're lying," he hissed and when Shikamaru showed unmasked surprise, Neji shook his head. "You are and you know you are. You never do anything without thinking about it, even if it isn't a wholly conscious thought; you've still worked something out in your mind." He paced the floor. "That's not true though." Neji looked at Shikamaru and the Nara thought for a moment that Neji might amend his statement and apologize, but when Neji continued he knew his hope was in vain. "Even if it is a 'subconscious' thought, you'd still be completely aware of it."

He stood up, easily towering over Neji, and looked down at him. "I treat you the way I've always treated you, the way you need me too." He leaned down closer to the Hyuuga. "You're no idiot. If you're noticing the way I treat you by simply calling your name, you've been aware of it all along. And if you didn't like the way I treated you, you would've told me to stop long ago."

They stood there looking at each other for several long minutes before Shikamaru turned his head and released a long, tired breath.

"When did this get to be about me? I thought we were talking about him."

Neji sighed and looked down. "Forgive me Shikamaru," he said softly. "You didn't deserve that."

"You're right. I didn't." He stepped closer to the Hyuuga and spoke gently, "You know I'm here to take care of you Neji; why would you get upset about that?" He paused for a moment before continuing almost inaudibly, "I thought you were here to take care of me too."

Neji eyes widened and he moved closer, their bodies pressed against each other's tightly. "Shikamaru, you know I am."

He nodded, "Of course."

"And I know you're here for me too." Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's abdomen, afraid the other would push him away and thankful when he didn't. "I don't know what got into me earlier."

"You were just upset." He wrapped his arms around Neji's shoulders and pulled him close. "Don't worry about it."

Neji nodded against Shikamaru's chest and sighed softly. "I just…I didn't expect him to say the things he said or to act like that."

Shikamaru brushed Neji's hair back, simply listening to him.

"The things he said….they were so hurtful and I…I couldn't think straight."

He kissed the crown of Neji's head. "He's no good for you. Do you see how he treats you?"

Neji furrowed his brow, biting at his lower lip. Despite the things Kuraime said to him, Neji still wanted to give the other boy a chance to explain himself, a chance to apologize, because Neji couldn't, wouldn't believe that the person who spoke so cruelly and coldly to him was the same who led him on walks around local lakes, guided only by moonlight and stars. Neji couldn't believe that this Kuraime was the same one who would hold his hand and tell the Hyuuga how special he was to him. He couldn't believe that this Kuraime was the same one who brushed his hair behind his ear and gave him his first kiss and many more. He wouldn't believe.

"I should give him a chance."

The Nara scoffed, "A chance for what? To break your heart? He's already done that once. I'm not going to let it happen again."

Neji looked at Shikamaru. He was utterly surprised and had no idea what to say. Never had he heard Shikamaru speak so openly and adamantly about something that would affect him directly. He looked at Shikamaru, the Nara's countenance painfully serious and something else. Neji studied him for a few quiet moments before he recognized the other emotion so prevalent on his closest friend's face; hurt. Shikamaru was hurting, though, Neji couldn't understand why.

He reached up and let his fingers brush Shikamaru's jaw, believing he understood the reason for Shikamaru's upset. He stroked the other's jaw line as he spoke, "Even if things went well between Kuraime and me, I will always have time for you Shikamaru."

Shikamaru jolted where he stood against Neji and he was sure the Hyuuga felt it. He pulled away and stroked Neji's head once more, looking down at the Hyuuga's small figure. He smiled at Neji despite the pain he felt in his chest and said nothing to reveal his inner torment.

He could feel his heart breaking as he looked at Neji, however, he knew that the older boy would be blinded by his feelings for Kuraime and the friendship between himself and Shikamaru to realize the Nara's feelings for him.

"I had a few words with Kuraime before I came home," he said quietly.

Neji tilted his head. "What did you say?"

"Not too much, but I guess it was enough. He wants you to go by his dojo today; he said you would know what he meant."

Neji's jaw dropped before he beamed at Shikamaru and threw his arms around the younger boy's neck thankfully, never noticing the way Shikamaru's eyes clenched shut or how his brow furrowed. Instead the Nara put on a convincing smile and steadied Neji on his feet, the Hyuuga being on his toes to reach around Shikamaru's neck.

"I'm going to go take a nap; I'm not feeling too well."

Neji frowned, "Maybe I should stay here and take care of you."

Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head. "No, you go enjoy yourself," he said as he turned to go to his bedroom. "I just need some rest. Enjoy yourself tonight Neji."

Neji watched him go, looking after him curiously for a moment before he smiled to himself and walked into his bedroom to change his clothes. It was going to be a good night, he was sure of it.

**--**

A/N: End Chapter 3 part 2

Sorry this took so long but, life calls and I pushed it out as best I could.

Thanks so much to my little Canary. You know who you are ;D

Reviews are appreciated.

torib0o (Feb. 26, 2010)


End file.
